When eyes are dried by heat, cold or dry air, the moisture in the membranes of the eyes may evaporate. This results in the person having uncomfortably dry eyes. Maintaining moisture in the eyes is particularly difficult as people age or for individuals who suffer from certain eye disorders. Additionally, a high level of moisture in the membranes of the eyes is advantageous following certain types of eye surgeries.
In addition to dryness, eyes also are susceptible to dirt, bacteria, and other particles that may become lodged in the eye. Dirt and bacteria are especially problematic following certain eye surgeries. They are also a problem in environments where the air is recirculated, as for example, in airplanes.
One possible solution is standard goggles. Goggles may be secured over the eyes by a strap that wraps around the wearer's head. Loose straps will not adequately maintain the position of the goggles. On the other hand, if the overly tight straps may be uncomfortable and leave marks on the face. Because the goggles are also bulky, goggles are also difficult to store in a purse or a pocket.
Another example of a eye mask includes a clear, hard plastic center with a porous flap extending outwardly from the hard plastic center. The flap includes an adhesive applied to one surface to permit adherence of the flap to the face of a wearer surrounding one of the wearer's eyes. Due to the porous, vapor permeable nature of the flap, moisture, e.g., water vapor, can still escape from the region surrounding the wearer's eye, and bacteria has access to the eye. The adhesive may leave marks in the face and may not effectively secure the eye mask to the face.